Old enemy returns
by ProwlPony100
Summary: What happens when a old enemy from G.M.'s past returns? What will happen when Prowl meets her? This sure to make you cry, laugh, think and wonder. My OC G.M. has a secret she ketp hiden from Prowl from the day she met and now it's time to tell him. Enjoy.


**_Old enemy returns_**

**G.M. And Prowl were walking in the park talking. Wait Prowl stop something's wrong. Just then another Neko came out of the shadows she was a little taller than G.M. Well well well Gloriea music Long time no see. That's not my name any-more I go by G.M. Now. And who is this? That's Prowl my new dad. So I have to kill him then. If you want my father you gotta go through me first Shadow force. A 12 year old fight me. G.M. Turn huge followed by Shadow force and they had different appernce's G.M. Now looked like a tiger with wings and was bigger than Prowl himself. Shadow force looked like a wolf with wings. Leave and you will sperd stay and face death. The two gaint Neko's started to rip eachother to peace's. Prowl tried to help but only got pushed away by G.M.'S tail. I will not let you destory my new family and friends and will sacrfice my life for them! Prowl had called for back up and when the team arrived they saw what was going on. Leave now! G.M. Said as she bit Shadow force's leg snapping her leg bone. Shadow force was down but could still fly. This is for biting my leg. Shadow force said biting G.M. On the neck hard and then flew back home. Wow that was awsome. G.M. Went back to her normal size with a red puddle formed around her. G.M.! Prowl yelled running over to G.M. Who was bleeding hard. Prowl I won you are safe now. But you however are not we need to get you patched up. I'll be fine it's just scrach **  
**I'll live. G.M. said calmly. Can you move? I think so. G.M. said getting up then Prowl saw she still had wings. G.M. your wings they're...Still there. I know I ghess I earned them winning my first battle. G.M. flapped her large pink wings. When she tried to fly she fell to the ground exusted Prowl cought her just in time and headed back to base and tried to put her to bed but he desovered how strong she was now and she just wouldn't let go. Okay ghess your sleeping with me tonight. G.M. made her wings grow and wrap them around Prowl to keep him warm. Later that night she had a bad dream and started to cry. Prowl woke up alarmed when he heard her cry. G.M. whats wrong? Stupit nightmare's this one was about you aaahhh! G.M. are you okay? Y-yea I'm fine just in a bit of pain from the battle it doesn't hurt that bad I'v had worse. G.M. said opening her wings to revile a giant gash on her neck and another one on her back. You are far from okay. Prowl listen Shadow force will return and hunt you down aaahhh! Because you are someone I care about OOWW! G.M. sqeeled as Prowl put a finger on her cuts. Doesn't hurt huh? Please Prowl I'm fine it will heal. G.M. said flying above Prowls head. Now listen Shadow force will come back and she won't give up until your dead so I need you to hide. What about you? She has been my families rival from day one because...she was trying to get this. G.M. held up a crown and a tiera which she put on her head. I am princess of the air Nekos. Prowls optics went wide. Prowl I am going lie for your sake and say you died in a horrable car crash and hope she falls for it. I don't want to lose the best father I ever had. Someday you'll understand. She is at the park again I gotta go. G.M. left and Prowl rounded up the team and followed but tried to stay hiden. Where's your father? He and the team died in crash on the highway. G.M. said with a fake frown. Aw no fair I wanted to kill them. Ghess you where to late. NO SHE WASN'T! PROWL I TOLD YOU AND THE GUYS TO STAY HIDEN AAAAHHHH! Hahahahahahaha! Thanks for keeping her busy. Guys run...RUN! But G.M. what about you? I'll never be coming back I'm to weak to even lift a hand. G.M.! Prowl felt something snap inside of him. Prowls optics flashed a dangerus red. Prowl are you okay? Bulkhead asked. I will make you pay. Prowl said in a low voice. Make you pay for you have done. Prowl looked up and the bots gasped. Prowls optics were blood red and would even scare Megatron away. By the all-spark. Ratchet said looking at Prowl. Everyone back away! Ratchet screamed. You did all this FOR A SLAGGING METAL CROWN! Prowl yelled. G.M. who was on the ground heard Prowl scream as light glowed around her body and she stode up. G.M. unleshed a huge laser toward Prowl then fell to the ground. The bots looked at Prowl and what they saw made their jaws drop. Prowl had a firy cat tail and ears. Prowls body changed shape and size. Prowl was a huge robot tiger with fire all around him. Go get her dad. G.M. said weakly as Prowl charged. What is going on?! I give him the power to change and the gift of the strength of 50000 rinio's.**


End file.
